One challenge in simulation and game-based training is to develop realistic scenarios. This is typically a long, labor intensive collaboration between software and simulation engineers, on the one hand, and instructional professionals, on the other. As a result, typical scenario authoring is labor-intensive and takes a long time. The consequence is that fewer scenarios are constructed than are actually needed—sometimes the same scenarios are reused for years on end—and the scenarios do not reflect recent experience or lessons learned because of the delays.